An Utterly Pointless Journey
by Shootnstar
Summary: A short story- Sheena is dragged by Zelos into the Temple of Earth to search for his missing item. What exactly happens while they're down there? -In Sheena's POV- R&R.


It's been exactly seven hours, thirty-one minutes and fifty seconds since I fell into this hell-hole with that cocky, arrogant Chosen, who goes by the name of Zelos Wilder. Just peachy. This is my life- Sheena Fujibayashi's life- the worst always seems to happen to me. I can only hope that someone will save me, before I'm driven mentally insane by that conceited Chosen! How did I get myself into this mess, you may ask? Well, if you want to get technical, I did it out of heart... but _no_- Zelos has to go and just make my life completely miserable. It's almost like living in the fiery pits of oblivion! (A.K.A. hell) Take a look at me! I'm cluttered in a trap hole with that man horror! And why? Funny- I'm asking myself the exact same question and coming up with not one suitable answer. If you must know every waking detail that has happened, let me start from the beginning of my tale...

So as I was saying, the gang and I were flying on our rheiards, enjoying the warm day in Tethe'alla. I had woken up that morning and told myself that absolutely nothing could go wrong on such a fine day, as this. But oh, was I wrong. Right when I saw Zelos, I knew that everything was bound to change... for the worst.

Anyway, we were all soaring on the rheiards, when all of the sudden Zelos smacked his head: "Damn it! I forgot something in the Temple of Earth! Sheena- want to come with me and retrieve it?"

Of course, my reaction was, "Just what was a pretty-boy like you doing in the Temple of Earth?" His silence signaled one thing: he was in there with his "hunnies" and whatever he was doing, I truly do not want to know. What can I say? I'm too nice to refuse, so I told Lloyd and the others that we would catch up with them later and we turned our rheiards towards the earthen temple.

When we arrived, Zelos and I went through the maze-like tunnels of the temple, trying to find what he was searching for. Heck! I didn't care what he was rummaging around for and I didn't ask- I figured that if I found something out of place, I would know that it belonged to Zelos. And so the long and tiresome search for what eccentric object the Chosen was trying to find began.

Hours into the hunt, the two of us had found absolutely nothing. It was so futile and utterly pointless! I mean, what could be so important that Zelos would drag me down here to search? He's filthy rich! Whatever he lost could easily be replaced! Right before I was about to protest, his smug voice rang out in the temple, "I, the great Chosen found it!" Like I said earlier, I didn't give a damn what "it" was- I just wanted to get out of here! But look at what life had in store for me- the ground beneath us disappeared for some sick and twisted reason and Zelos and I had fallen down into the hole, not sure of where it would lead us.

And here we are. Sitting knee to knee in a small pit, below the Temple of Earth. How did I get myself into this mess? Well, now you know. Stupid Chosen! Right now, he's sitting here, telling me about his personal life, as if nothing has happened. Like I really care. If there were more room in this hell-hole, I probably couldn't resist the urge to strangle him! I pity Zelos when we finally get out of here. And worst of all- I'm bored out of my mind! I think I'll just take a nap to 1) regain my strength to pound that idiot Chosen and 2) screen out Zelos' voice.

Wait! What is that I hear? I perceive a voice that does not belong to the Chosen- hallelujah! We're saved! I'm saved!

-fifteen minutes later- 

We are all safe, and out of the Temple. The gang had come to rescue me from my certain death. How I love them all! Except Zelos... he's the reason why I was stuck down there in the first place. Goddamned Chosen! I get mad every time I think about it! That reminds me- I still need to beat the crap out of Zelos! I walked over to him, who was apparently chatting to Raine and Colette about our _lovely_ adventure and smacked him in the head!

"Jeez, you violent banshee! What was that for!" Zelos shouted back, rubbing the bulge on his forehead. "I'm finally reunited with my long-lost item and you're abusing me already?"

Then it hit me! What the hell was I doing down there with the Chosen? What kind of an item did we spend hours and hours scavenging for? I asked Zelos this question and he grinned that oh-so-cocky smirk I hate so much. He mentioned something about this particular item.

I froze on the spot. I did _not _just hear what I thought I heard! Zelos repeated what he had said before. This time, one word caught my ears. "Listerine." He showed me the bottle of green fluid. God- that just about did it! I was over the top in fury. I climbed thousands of steps in the Temple of Earth and for what? A bottle of listerine! I spent hours listening to the sound of Zelos' annoying voice- all for listerine! Gah! I think that I'm driving myself insane at this very moment- that long period of ungodly torture was all for a posh bottle of the Chosen's listerine! I can't take this anymore! Seven hours in a living hell was enough for me, but when you add that it was for a bottle of hygienic fluid, my temper went wild! Zelos is going to get it, and he's going to get it hard! That idiot has gotten on my nerves for the last time! The Chosen is going down! As opposed to where my story began, this is where my tale ends... I have a few more stories about my vain exploits with Zelos, but I've got some punishment to deliver. Those tales, will have to wait for another day, so I can amuse myself when another _grand_ adventure with the Chosen arises.


End file.
